


Take Me

by badboybellamy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety, Assassins & Hitmen, Assisted Suicide, Depressed Newt, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, References to Depression, Suicidal Newt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: "Could you ever take me? Cause my heart is all I carry." MISO- Take MeDuring a state of deep depression that Newt can't seem to get out of he highers an assassin to take him out. Newt is afraid of knowing when he dies and so for the conditions of the hit Newt has requested whoever is supposed to take him out must do it as painlessly as they can between the day he takes the hit out and in six months time.The catch? Newt falls in love with the new boy at his school and suddenly doesn't want to die. He wants to live. He wants to be in love. The problem is...Newt can't get into contact with the assassin. He has six months to live. Six months to fall in love with none other than his assassin.I suck at summaries but I think it will be worth the read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This story will definitely contain suicidal thoughts and actions, it will also include a character that struggles with depression. It MAY contain depictions of violence as well as guns or others methods of killing someone. There could be nightmares/night terrors as well.
> 
> PLEASE stay safe. If any of those triggers can harm or trigger you then please do not read this fic. Stay safe and stay healthy! 
> 
> Also, this first chapter is very short because it has to set the scene. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you like it or have suggestions for the story! Your comments, support, and criticism is much appreciated. Cheers!

_So, this is it._ Newt thought as he hit send. The assassin he found on the deep web had asked for confirmation on his “order” and the assurance that the money was being transferred into the account Newt had been sent through email.

Newt had done it. He had sent his confirmation and completed the money transaction. This was it. Between now and the next six months whoever he paid would finally end his life. This, to Newt, was the most merciful thing someone could do for him. He had sunk so low in his depression that he couldn’t even bare to live anymore. He didn’t enjoy his previous hobbies, he distanced himself from his friends, and nothing seemed to make him happy anymore. Death was the only solution he could find.

Newt sighed and leaned back in his computer chair. He closed his eyes and calmly came to terms with his fate. Newt was determined to see this through. He had given up on and gave up so much in his short lifetime. Nothing could change his mind this time…or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

The following week Newt’s school, Glade Academy, was buzzing with rumors of a “hot transfer student from Los Angeles.” Newt, before his recent depressive episode, would have been naturally curious about a new student just like the rest of his peers. But now, if you showed Newt a picture of his old, happy self he would hardly recognize it as himself. Walking with apathy in his heart and a scowl on his face, Newt ignored the rumors and made his way to his first period class.

When Newt entered the classroom he immediately made his way to the back of the classroom to his seat by the window. Only this time he stopped in his tracks and found himself rooted to his spot. Right in front of him was a beautifully tan boy he had never seen before in his life. The brunette in his seat finally turned towards Newt who was standing there like an idiot just staring at the other boy. To Newt’s surprise, the brunette’s beautiful hazel eyes grew soft as a smile spread on his lips as if it were just for Newt.

The brunette’s smile seemed to fade as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Oh.” He said quietly. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He apologized making Newt take a step back in confusion.

“What?” The blonde heard himself ask.

“This is your seat isn’t it? I’m sorry. This is my first day and I felt too shy to sit in the front, so I got here early to sit in the back and I just really love looking out the window during my classes because they’re usually very boring and I’m rambling. I’m sorry.” He apologized again, words escaping his lips rapidly. The brunette started to stand up and quickly gather his things.

“No!” Newt blurted out. “I mean yes it’s my spot but that’s okay.” He said, feeling himself grow nervous as the handsome boy maintained eye contact with him. “Please, you can have it. It’s only a spot, after all.” Newt said sitting down in the seat beside the brunette.

“Yeah? Are you sure?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Newt promised. The brunette’s face lit up with a beautiful grin. Newt felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“You have an accent.” The boy said before quickly covering his face as if he were shy and hadn’t meant to say that. “Sorry. That was a really stupid thing to say…I mean you don’t sound American which also sounds stupid because I mean I’m sure you already know that. Well, of course you already know that…and I’m rambling again. I’m sorry I don’t usually sound this stupid I just get really nervous talking to cute boys and wow I need to shut up already.” The boy let out a self-deprecating laugh before smiling nervously at Newt.

Newt felt his face heat up with a pink blush as he laughed along with the other boy, something he hadn’t done in a long time. “No, you’re fine. It doesn’t sound stupid at all. You’re right. I’m from the U.K.” Newt explained with a grin, also something he hasn’t done for a while.

“Thomas.” The brunette blurted out. “My name…it’s Thomas.” He introduced, holding his hand out to the blonde.

“’Ello, Thomas. Name’s Newt.” Newt shook the other boy’s hand, thankful his palms weren’t sweaty or anything as he did so.

As more and more students entered the classroom and the teacher walked in closing the door behind him, the boys exchanged a soft smile before falling quiet as Mr. Janson introduced himself and eventually Thomas. “Class, we have a new student that will be joining us from L.A. His name is Thomas Greene. Make him feel welcome.”

Thomas looked as though he were ready to shrink into himself as all the eyes in the room fell upon him. “Hi, I’m Thomas.” He introduced with an uneasy smile.

All the gazes of the students lingered on his handsome features, but he seemed to ignore them as he smiled at Newt, and Newt only, instead.

In that moment, Newt decided that he much preferred being able to look at the handsome brunette than he did the gloomy window.

 


	2. 6 Months Remaining

As Newt made his way to the cafeteria he couldn’t help but think about Thomas. The boy was super cute and had Newt had any self confidence at all he would assume the boy sorta fancied him. Newt, after all, fancied Thomas very much. He thought his face was a kind one, with a soft smile and handsome features. Probably too handsome to be interested in Newt, though. He had to have been imagining everything. As he thought back on it though, Newt found it hard to talk himself down. It really did seem that Thomas liked him, if only as a friend.

_All throughout class Thomas kept glancing at Newt and offering him shy smiles. Newt found it incredibly hard to pay attention to their literature lecture with the brunette beside him. It was as though no one else was in the room save for Thomas and himself. Newt, in all his awkwardness, honestly wished this were true._

_When it was time for lecture to be over their professor, Ratman as the students called him, promptly dismissed the class. All the students quickly collected their belongings and walked out of the classroom as though they couldn’t wait to leave. Probably before Ratman could assign them another ridiculously long paper on whatever novel they were supposed to be reading._

_Newt, lost in thought for a moment, clumsily threw his lone notebook and pen into his bag to catch up to the other students. As soon as he stepped outside the door and took a step to the right he was practically chest to chest with a person. The person, to Newt’s embarrassment, was none other than the same brunette who had been making googly eyes at him all first period._

_“Oh shit. I’m sorry!” Thomas apologized, having to look down at Newt. This drew the blonde’s attention to the fact that he was at least an inch shorter than the other boy._

_“No worries, mate. Think ‘m just extra daft today or something’.” Newt said quickly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks to see how close they were still standing to one another. Newt noticed the matching blush on Thomas’s face and cleared his throat. “All right?” He asked, sifting his weight from one foot to the other._

_“What?” Thomas said dumbly, shaking his head before offering Newt a cringey smile. “Yeah, uh. I’m fine. How’re you?”_

_“Fine. Although we’re both about to be late for class if we don’t hurry it along, yeah?” He said glancing down at the frayed watch on his slim wrist._

_“Oh, right! Yeah, sorry.” He motioned his arms to the side as if to let Newt through._

_“Yeah. See you ‘round.” Newt said, not wanting to be late for a third time to advanced calculus._

_“Hey uh- “Newt felt a hand on his upper arm stopping him from moving forward – “which block is your free period?”_

_Newt turned around and grinned a wicked grin when his eyes met the brunette’s. “Sorry, Tommy, I’m really running late. Guess you’ll have to figure it out then, won’t you?” He said with a level of confidence he didn’t even know he had. The blonde turned around and made his way to class with a gummy grin on his face because wow Tommy was cute._

_When his professor asked why he was late Newt explained that he had to show the “new kid” where his next class was. His professor gave him a disbelieving look before sighing and letting Newt take his seat without making him go get a tardy slip. Newt took his seat in the back of the room and looked out the window, surprising himself with how much he wished he was looking at Thomas instead._

Newt shook himself out of his thoughts as he made his way to the vending machine. He didn’t care much for the food the academy served and so he usually brought something to eat for himself or bought a snack in the vending machine. If it were up to him he wouldn’t eat at all but then his friends, Minho and Alby, would protest and force him to eat. After all, they had done it before.

Newt put a $1.50 in one machine and bought a pack of Oreos and then a $1.75 in the other to get a bottle of soda pop. Newt turned and began walking across the cafeteria to find his friends at their usual table. Halfway there he heard quick footsteps behind him as if someone were trying to catch up to him. A hand fell upon his shoulder making his body flinch away from the touch. As Newt turned around the person that laid their hand on his shoulder moved back, as if afraid to scare the blonde off.

“Newt I….” Thomas said a look of worry on his handsome face. “I-I didn’t mean to. I just…”

“Bloody ‘ell, Tommy.” Newt said, slightly out of breath from the scare. “It’s alright. I’m just a bit err jittery is all.” He said, trying to smile at Thomas but cringing instead.

“Still, I didn’t mean to startle you. Anyway!” Thomas exclaimed trying to change the subject. “I figured it out!” He said with a brilliant smile.

“Figured what out?” Newt asked, confused.

“Your free period. It’s now. You’re having lunch, right?”

Newt nodded and resumed walking to the table, Thomas hot on his heels.

“Well, I was just wondering if maybe, y’know if you didn’t mind, if I could sit with you?”

Newt found himself wanting to laugh at this. Surely, he wasn’t serious, right? Thomas, the handsome new kid, couldn’t possibly be asking _Newt_ of all people if he could sit with him for lunch. Newt stopped walking even though he was about 2 meters away from the table and could hear Minho’s loud voice from where he stood. Newt couldn’t help himself. He just stood there and stared at Thomas in confusion. “Why?” He finally asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Thomas seemed to be equally as taken back by this question. “Why?” He repeated dumbly. “Because…I mean…I’m new here and you’re nice and funny and I don’t know. I thought we were getting along well. I like you and I mean maybe it was just me, but I thought you kinda liked me too.” Newt felt a blush reach his ears as Thomas held his lunch tray with one hand and nervously scratched the back of his head with the other.

“Yeah.” Newt finally said after clearing his throat.

“Yeah?” Thomas repeated with a question in his voice.

“Yeah, you can sit with me. C’mon.” He said motioning for the brunette to follow him the remaining distance to the table. Once he reached Minho he realized Thomas hadn’t moved from his spot yet. “Tommy, c’mon.” Newt called coaxing the other boy to take a seat beside the blonde.

“Tommy?” Minho questioned with a grin on his face. “This your new boyfriend or something?” He teased making Newt blush.

“Hi.” Thomas said holding his hand out for Minho to shake. “It’s Thomas, actually.”

“Minho.” The Asian male introduced himself, shaking hands with Thomas’s deceivingly firm grip surprising him. “How come Newt gets to call you Tommy?” he asked, pulling his hand back.

Thomas smiled at Minho and then back at Newt. “Because, Newt’s special.” He said as if it were obvious.

Minho and Newt shared a look. Minho seemed to be very interested in this new boy and what his intentions were with his friend Newt. Newt, however, did everything he could to pretend that the attention Thomas’s was giving him wasn’t giving him butterflies in his stomach at all.

Everyone’s heads turned when Alby, who had been sitting next to Minho the whole time, cleared his throat. “Hi, Thomas. I’m Alby Newt’s best friend.” He said with a friendly smile.

“That’s debatable.” Minho grumbled under his breath.

Thomas’s façade slipped just a bit as he looked between Alby and Minho with a calculating expression. He finally turned back to Alby with a shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind me sitting with you guys. Newt’s kind of the only person I know here so I’ve just kinda tagged along with him.” Thomas turned to Newt beside him and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry if I seem like a lost puppy to you or something.” He apologized, avoiding Newt’s gaze.

“Oh, not at all, Tommy!” Newt quickly dismissed Thomas’s apology.

“Yeah, we’re happy to have you.” Alby spoke up.

Thomas finally looked up at them with a wide smile. “Thanks. It means a lot. I don’t even know who my roommate is.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“What? How do you not know?” Minho asked, curious because this certainly wasn’t protocol for the high and tight academy.

“Well, apparently, and this is just from what I overheard the faculty talking about-“Thomas said as if it were hush hush or something. “The boy I’m rooming with wasn’t asked. I think they said his mom or aunt or whoever wanted him to have a roommate or something because they were worried about him. But that she didn’t want him to know about it incase he said no. I don’t know, though. They could have been talking about anybody.” Thomas said with a dismissive wave of his hand before picking up his fork and beginning to eat some of the food on his tray.

Meanwhile all three of the other boys kept exchanging worried looks. Newt certainly didn’t have a roommate and had a mum who was very worried about him.

Newt felt his body go stiff for a moment. To him, his mother seemed more and more like she could care less about him. So why would she start now by forcing him to have a roommate? So that she could say she did whatever she could incase something happened to him? Ever since his dad left his mum had been more and more distant. She had fallen into a deep depression almost immediately after. Newt had been twelve and left to pick up the pieces. It had been really hard on him. After all, he was just a boy then. But when he was 15 his mother got remarried and shipped him off to the states to stay out of her way. The first year his mother insisted he come back for holiday but after that they stuck to phone calls on Christmas and a card in the mail for his birthday. Never mind everything he had done for her.

“Newt.” A voice said. “Newt. Hey, Newt.” The voice sounded muffled, as if it were screaming at him from beneath the surface of the ocean. A hand fell on his shoulder, making him flinch out of his daze.

“Bloody ‘ell.” He hissed under his breath, blinking away the memories. His dark brown eyes coming into focus on Thomas’s face, the other boys hand hovering just over his shoulder. The boy looked confused and scared to touch him. He watched as Thomas’s mouth opened and closed and opened and closed again as if he wanted to speak but didn’t know what to say.

“You should go ahead and eat.” Thomas finally said, slowly moving his hand back from the boy.

Newt sat frozen in place for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” He said, opening the cookie wrapper and taking one out to eat.

Thomas smiled at him, almost encouragingly as Newt took a bite.

“So, today in my math class this idiot Aris- “Minho began telling a wildly exaggerated story that Newt and Alby knew to only be partially true. They were both okay with this though. Thomas seemed to be more at ease with the interruption. The rest of lunch was filled with Minho constantly cracking jokes and telling stories to lighten the mood. For which, everyone was grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

It was pretty late when Newt made it back to the dorms. He had stayed in the campus library until about 8:30 to make sure he finished a paper for his American History class. The hall of the boys’ dormitory was dimly lit and most of the doors were closed by now. He lived in the Homestead Dormitory, one of the first to be built which meant that they had individual bathrooms with showers in their rooms. Minho and Alby also had a room here that they shared with some shank named Toby that they all called Frypan since he used the dorms shared kitchen to make the other boys breakfast and dinner on occasion.

Newt took his keycard out and opened his door like he normally would, the words Thomas said at breakfast completely out of his thoughts. Newt was very much used to living alone and taking care of himself, even when he lived with his mother he felt this way. As Newt walked in his room he set his bag down by the door and kicked his shoes off. Newt began to take his jacket off when his eyes landed on the boy who was sitting up on the bed opposite of his own.

“Hi.” Thomas said, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands nervously. “Sorry, uh, I wasn’t sure what to do while I waited for you to get home.” Home. Did Thomas consider this his home? Newt, who had lived here since he was 15 didn’t even consider it to be home. Newt had no home.

“You knew I was your dormmate?” Newt asked, his voice slow and careful as if he hadn’t quite processed the situation at hand.

“Sorta, yeah. After your reaction at lunch I kind of speculated but I wasn’t sure until I got here. It just seems like the kinda room that would belong to you.” Newt looked around the room. It was dimly lit with fairy lights that Minho had hung around the curtain rod since Newt had dark blackout curtains. Newt’s bed had a white corner frame over the top. There were two pillows with plain white pillow cases. The bedsheets were a matching white with a cute and subtle floral design for a comforter. Thomas’s bed was against the other wall with a normal bedframe. Newt had put grey sheets and a red comforter on top with two grey pillow cases on it when he moved in. He had tried to make it look a little bit homey just in case Minho stayed over like he randomly did every now and again. In between the beds there was a simple desk where Newt’s books and laptop sat with a white wooden chair tucked beneath the desk. There were no pictures of Newt’s mum that he kept out but there were a few tacked above Newt’s bed of his friends and even a few with him and Alby, Minho, Frypan, and Winston.

“You guessed right.” Newt finally said. “Uh welcome I guess?” He said with a questioning tone to his voice. “Sorry I’ve literally never had a roommate before.” Newt apologized.

“Yeah, me either.” Thomas agreed. “But, yeah, thank you. I appreciate it, and look, I’ll totally try and to stay out of your way. I know this wasn’t your idea or what you wanted and I’m sorry. Had I known it was you I would’ve…” Thomas trailed looking down at his hands.

“No, Tommy, it’s fine. We’re friends now so it’s fine. Besides, better you than anyone else, yeah?” He said with a smile when Thomas met his eyes. “Oh, uh, if you want to redecorate or anything then by all means feel free. I just did that, so it wouldn’t look so…barren. The sheets are clean, though.” Newt explained, gesturing to the bed Thomas sat on.

Thomas looked from Newt to the bed and let out a quick breathy laugh. “No, it’s fine Newt. I don’t mind it. Saves me the work of having to redecorate this side. I’m not big on interior design, don’t know if you know that about me or not.” He said with an easy smile.

Newt nodded and continued to take his jacket off. He laid it across the desk chair and went over to the small wardrobe against the other wall. He grabbed a blue hoodie and some black joggers and moved to head into the bathroom. “I’ll just wash up first, yeah?” He said ready to brush his teeth and crawl into bed, his leg having bothered him after such a long day of walking and use.

“Yeah, go ahead. I already put my toothbrush and some stuff in there as well. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Newt said before closing the door. Newt turned the sink on and took a minute to himself. The blonde felt like he was going to explode. How the fuck was he supposed to be roommates with Tommy? Tommy who was kind, and funny, and ridiculously handsome. Newt cursed under his breath and began to splash some water on his face before getting a hand towel to dry himself off. Without wasting anymore time Newt brushed his teeth and changed from his old clothes into his pajamas. He threw his clothes in the(ir) laundry basket and opened the door and stepped back into the room. Feeling somewhat fresher.

Thomas was sitting on his bed with a white cotton t-shirt and grey sweat pants. “Do you usually come in so late?” Thomas asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

“Not usually.” Newt answered crawling into his own bed and moving the covers to get under. It hadn’t been made since the last time he slept in, anyway. “I had a paper to finish at the library so that’s why I was late. Usually I come back straight away unless Minho wants to drag me to something.”

“And Alby?” Thomas asked, remembering the tension between Minho and Alby at lunch.

“Uh…we don’t really do much together anymore. He only sits with us at lunch anymore because his other friends don’t have the same free period as him.” The blonde didn’t meet Thomas’s gaze as he explained the strain on the boy’s relationship with Alby.

“That sucks, Newt. I’m really sorry.” Thomas said quickly. “You deserve much better than that.” Newt couldn’t help it. His head shot up to look at Thomas. The only other person who had said that to him was Minho…how could Thomas be so caring towards him already? Newt was stunned into temporary silence. Thomas was looking at him with the softest, most trusting smile Newt had ever seen.

“Thank you, Tommy. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Newt. I just hope maybe someday someone will come and treat you the way you deserve.” Newt felt like Thomas was obviously talking about himself and it caused a light blush to dust over his pale cheeks.

Newt was silent for a moment before glancing at the clock upon the bedside table. “It’s getting late.” He said softly, running a hand through his blonde waves. It was nearing 10 o’clock and this chat was a bit too personal for Newt’s taste at the moment. “Good night, Tommy.”

Thomas gave Newt an odd look before he nodded. “You’re right.” He said settling into bed under his covers. “Good night, Newt.”

Newt reached over and turned the lamp off, the room falling dark. He pulled the covers up and to his chin, sorta tucking himself in. It sounded as though Thomas was the first to fall asleep. Which was a good thing since Newt felt so aware of his presence he almost couldn’t find sleep. He tossed and turned most of the night, falling asleep just before the wee hours of the morning. Likely to have dark circles and bags under his eyes when the light of day came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did leave a comment down below if not also leave a comment with some criticism. The next chapter will be a bit of a jump skip, I think. So until next time, cheers!


	3. 5.5 Months Remaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets him and Newt Chinese take away for their "movie date" and Newt is more than thrilled to share the couch with him. Everything is going to the brunette's plan...or is it? The plan for tonight definitely wasn't for Newt to sleep next to Thomas, twice no less.

Thomas had been staying with his target for two weeks already. Two short weeks. During this time, he assumed his role as “Tommy” Newt’s roommate who was humble and kind and a really, really good listener. Tommy was confident and flirty or shy and nervous when he needed to be. When Newt seemed unsure of himself Thomas was always right there beaming with confidence to make him feel secure in himself. Where Newt went Thomas followed.

During his stay with the target the brunette was searching for reasons the other boy would want to have his life ended. He wanted to understand his target, to emerge himself in his life. He had to do this job right. Much to Thomas’s dislike, however, Newt was a guarded mystery. There were things about him that just didn’t make sense. Thomas noticed Newt had a limp the first time he laid eyes on the other boy. None of his friends so much as acknowledged it. Thomas decided that he wouldn’t end his targets life until he solved the reason behind him wanting to take a hit out on him and how Newt got his limp in the first place.

Thomas was sat on the couch in the common living room of the dormitory. The room has a flat screen TV and a large couch as well as some bean bags. This is where the boys would gather for their weekly movie nights. Tonight, was not a movie night, however, so Thomas was sat alone wondering when his target would show up. The brunette had one arm draped over the back of the couch lazily, internally getting very impatient from having to wait for the other boy to get there.

It was getting late and Thomas had gotten take away Chinese food for the blonde. It was quite a hassle to get a cab into the city to find a decent Chinese place. He also overheard that the other boy had a liking for Chinese, so he figured food was the way to the other’s heart. Not that Thomas wanted to be in Newt’s heart. He certainly didn’t. Newt was just his target. He was an annoying target at that. Always seemed to be sad about something, always insecure, always whining, always…annoying. Thomas couldn’t stand him. Truly, he couldn’t.

Except maybe when Newt laughed at his jokes. Or gave him a sweet smile from across the cafeteria, one he never saw Newt share with any of the other boys. He liked that about Newt. Or when Newt just wakes up and his hair is a ruffled mess of blonde waves on his head. His hair looks soft. Newt was confident and flirtatious sometimes, Thomas liked that too. Not because he wanted Newt to have a crush on him or something. He certainly didn’t. But it did make his job easier. If Newt had a crush on him then he would allow Thomas get closer to him quicker.

Thomas heard footsteps from the hallway. Newt looked a bit disheveled as he walked in the open doorway. His body drenched from the rain as he took his hood down and shook out his damp hair. “Hey, Tommy.” He said, voice breathless.

“Hey, are you okay?” Thomas asked, knowing that the other boy got cold very easily. “’M  fine. S’just really cold out, yeah?” He said with a short laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Newt gestured at the table in front of the couch in confusion. “What’s all this?” He asked glancing from the bags on the coffee table to Thomas’s face.

“Oh, right!” Thomas exclaimed, making his face light up. “I knew you wouldn’t have time to eat today since you were trying to finish up your book report, so I went ahead and got us take out. You like Chinese food, right?”

Thomas watched as Newt’s eyes widened almost comically as he gasped. “Tommy! Did you really? You shouldn’t have.” Newt said quickly moving to sit next to the other boy on the couch.

Thomas had positioned the bags on the table to be close, so Newt would have to be sitting right next to him, their thighs touching. Thomas began to take the egg fooyung, lo mein, and crab Rangoon containers out of the bag. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got a few popular things from the menu. I hope it’s okay.” Thomas said making himself seem nervous as he scratched the back of his neck. He knew egg fooyung was Newt’s favorite. He had done a full profile on the boy the week before he began attending the same school.

“Thomas! That’s my favorite.” Newt said, a wide smile on his face. “You’re amazing!” He said lightly hitting Thomas’s arm, looking at the brunette as if he had just gifted him the entire world. Thomas liked that look too.

 

* * *

 

While the boys ate Thomas put on a stupid indie romantic comedy movie that Newt seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Why Thomas couldn’t say for sure. Maybe he had thought that they were on a date. Maybe that’s what Thomas had wanted him to think.

Either way, halfway through the horror movie Thomas put on after the rom-com ended Newt’s head lolled to the side and fell upon the brunette’s shoulder. For a moment Thomas’s body went rigid from surprise. Newt’s breathing was slow and soft as though he were...sleeping?

Thomas leaned in and saw such a sweet and peaceful look grace the other boy’s features making him look impossibly innocent and younger than he really was. Thomas couldn’t help but want to coo at this boy. How was it possible for him to look so cute even asleep? It wasn’t fair, honestly.

Thomas sighed looked at the clock to see that it was already 1 in the morning. He knew that Newt didn’t like to be up late, even on a Friday night as it was. He decided to just turn whatever stupid low budget horror film they were watching off. He was feeling kind of tired himself after all. With ease, Thomas moved to pick the boy on the couch up bridal style. He made sure to keep Newt’s head against his shoulder, so he wasn’t being jostled in his sleep during the walk back to their dorm room.

When Thomas entered the room, he closed the door by pressing his back into it before carrying the blonde boy over to his bed. Thomas was very thankful for the fact that Newt didn’t make it a habit to make his bed because it was much easier to lay the other boy down on the mattress. Like a good friend Thomas took Newt’s sneakers off and his jeans in order to make him more comfortable before tucking him in under the covers. He told himself he hated having to look after the boy and that he definitely didn’t enjoy being the one to have to put the blonde to bed.

Thomas found himself just standing there and staring at the blonde under the dim light of their room. His body had moved so that he was laying on his side, his blonde hair already tousled from the movements he had made during his slumber. His lips were slightly parted and his cheek smushed against the pillow in probably the cutest expression Thomas had ever seen on a target.

Thomas tried to convince himself that he only liked Newt like this because he couldn’t whine, and he couldn’t be annoying. This made pulling away from the boy and stripping down to his boxers before getting into bed and falling asleep much easier to accomplish.

 

“No…no…NO!” Thomas jerked up in his bed, reaching under his mattress to grab a gun he had hidden there since moving in. “Minho…please…” It took a moment for Thomas’s tired brain to process the voice as Newt talking in his sleep. Slowly he put the gun back under the bed and removed the covers from his legs to stand up.

Newt was laying in bed, squirming under his covers as if he were struggling. “Please…don’t…don’t.” As Thomas got closer to the bed he saw tears glistening on the blonde’s cheeks. Something tugged at the brunette’s heart, sympathy perhaps?

Thomas slowly moved to sit on the other bed. “Newt…hey, Newt.” He began softly. “Wake up. I’m right here.” Thomas placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder and gently shook him to get him to wake up.

Newt woke with a start, struggling against the other boy’s strong arms that gripped his shoulders. “Newt. It’s me. It’s Tommy. I’m here. It was just a bad dream. I’m right here.”

Newt’s tears ran down his face as his eyes focused on the other boy, ceasing all attempts to struggle from his grip. “Tommy.” Newt’s voice was a soft and pitiful whine that reminded Thomas of a child waking up from a bad dream not an 18-year-old boy. Thomas wasn’t sure what to do. This didn’t feel like an act. This didn’t feel like having to do something in order to get close to a target. This felt oddly personal. Made Thomas feel like a person and not just a hitman.

Thomas made a decision to wrap his arms around the other boy and pull him close to his chest in a tight hug as the blonde continued to cry. Clearly Newt was shaken up from the dream and this just seemed like the _right_ thing to do, Thomas couldn’t really say why though. “It’s okay, Newt.” He said smoothing down the blonde’s wavy hair down in a soothing manner. “It’s alright, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“Tommy.” Newt cried. “The water…it was just…it was everywhere and and and Minho and and oh Tommy.”

This honestly made no sense to the brunette whatsoever but instead of questioning him Thomas went with it. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m with you, you’re safe. Minho is with Alby, okay? He’s safe too. You’re both safe. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” He promised, rubbing Newt’s back and kissing the top of his head.

Newt pulled back from the embrace, tears staining his handsome face as he blinked dark doe eyes up at Thomas in surprise. He nodded, believing in Thomas’s words. And maybe, just maybe, Thomas wanted Newt to look at him like that all the time.

Thomas and Newt sat in silence for about ten more minutes before the brunette moved to get up and go back to his own bed. A hand on his wrist made him stop in his tracks. “Can’t you just…stay here?” Newt asked quietly. Thomas hesitated before nodded and moving to lay down in the bed beside the blonde. Thomas’s body was always a very warm one. He usually slept in just his boxers if he could help it because he normally got so hot under the covers, but as Newt pulled the covers over the two boys Thomas felt Newt’s ice-cold skin press against his own. It was as though a nice balance of temperatures was made.

“It’s okay now, Newt. Get some sleep. I’ll be right here if you need me.” Thomas promised, reassuring Newt that he was fine to go back to sleep.

“Thank you.” Newt whispered, moving the covers over himself more in order to get comfortable again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Thomas said, moving an arm to gently brush against Newt’s face, removing the tear tracks from his cheek. “Just get some rest.”

Newt hummed as he nuzzled into Thomas and the bed, feeling secure he fell asleep first. Thomas stared at the popcorn ceiling of their dorm listening to Newt’s soft, even breathing. He felt calm lying beside Newt like this. Like he wasn’t who he really was. Thomas whished he could say he liked that about Newt but, honestly, it scared the shit out of him. How could one skinny, lanky, annoying, whiny, cute, blonde boy do that to him? It just didn’t seem fair. Thomas has _never_ had this problem before. He’s never _felt_ these feelings before, he couldn’t quite place what they were.

Either way he didn’t sleep that night. No, instead he stayed up rubbing soothing circles on Newt’s back to keep the bad dreams at bay. And Newt slept peacefully through the night. He barely moved in his sleep either save for squishing his slender body into Thomas’s for warmth. And, Tommy, all things considered, liked that too.


	4. 5 Months Remaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weekend Thomas gets a glance at what it has been like for the boys to care for Newt during his bouts of depression. This side of Newt has shed some light on the hit he took out on himself as well as feelings he keeps trying to suppress.

Thomas wasn't too surprised when he checked the time on his phone and it read 12:25 P.M. and Newt still hadn't gotten out of bed. After all, the boys had stayed up late the night before since it was a Friday night movie date between their whole friend group. Thomas and Newt had bid their friends fair well well after one in the morning only to stay up talking in Newt's bed for at least two more hours.

Thomas very quickly dried his hair from the shower he had taken and went through his drawer to quickly find a clean pair of sweatpants and a plain white v-neck shirt. He assumed from the look of Newt the two would spend the day lounging about. Newt wasn't one to go to bed late or get up late so Thomas assumed he must have been exhausted from the night before.

Thomas made his way over to Newt's bed and kneeled down to his level. He reached out and placed his hands gently on Newt's shoulders since the blonde's back was to him. "Newt." He whispered. "Newt, it's time to get up." He tried to gently shake the other's shoulders only got Newt to groan and pull the covers over himself more.

"Go 'way." Newt mumbled, voice thick and raspy from sleep.

"Newt, I really think that you should get up and get something to eat-"

"Go. Away." Newt repeated, his voice much clearer this time as his body scooted forward to press almost completely against the wall and as far away from Thomas as possible.

Thomas for all his faults was actually shocked and even a little hurt by Newt's behavior. Of course he wasn't actually this boy's best friend. He was someone hired to kill him, after all. Newt meant nothing to him, Thomas knew that. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel slighted by his cold behavior. "O-okay..." He said quietly and backed away as if touching the blonde boy would burn him.

With a wounded heart Thomas made his way to the common room to see what all the other boys were up to and to get away from Newt. He walked over to the coffee pot and immediately poured himself a mug full, taking a gulp of the dark liquid. Minho was in the small kitchen area when he arrived and Alby was sitting on the couch watching the news or something, Thomas couldn't tell.

"Rough night?' Minho asked, coming up to Thomas and placing a friendly hand on his back.

"I think Newt's mad at me." He said, caught up in the emotions of what it means to be Tommy rather than his normal hitman persona.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Minho asked, genuinely confused. He took a seat at the table and Tommy followed suit, sitting across from him to talk.

"I don't know, man. I don't think I said anything wrong last night." Thomas said, genuinely confused as to why Newt was so cold to him moments before.

"I mean even if you did do something wrong I can't imagine Newt getting mad at you, dude. I mean the guy has been in love with you since the moment you guys made eye contact. There's no way he's mad at you." Minho said, trying to make light of the situation and make Thomas feel better.

"Newt's not in love with me." Thomas defended lamely, shaking his head at Minho. "Besides he seemed really mad at me earlier."

"Oh he so is!" Minho retorted. "Earlier? What happened that made him, supposedly, mad at you."

"I don't know, Min. It was weird. He was sleeping in really late and when I got out of the shower I figured it was time for us to get up and finally get some breakfast. Well, anyway, when I went to wake him up he just seemed really grumpy and kept telling me to leave." Thomas watched as Minho turned around in his seat to glance at Alby who apparently seemed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation but only became interested at this point. "What?" He asked, feeling as though there definitely was something going on between them that he didn't know about.

"Well..." Minho began, turning back to look at Thomas. "It's just that...sometimes...well...." He trailed, making Thomas even more interested and nervous.

"Newt gets like this. He has bouts of depression where he doesn't get out of bed no matter how many times we try. He usually barely eats when he gets like this and hardly ever showers." Alby explained, cutting to the chase with his natural born leader personality.

Thomas took a moment to try and process what he had just been told. "How uh how long is he usually like this?" Thomas asked, directing his question towards Alby who seemed to be more open and knowledgeable on Newt's behavior.

"It's hard to say. Sometimes they seem to drag on forever other times he's fine the next day. Newt has spent weeks barely getting out of bed and basically barely functioning. I think it just gets to be too much for him. Constantly interacting with people, even us, can be exhausting. I know it's not really the healthiest way to cope but sometimes he just needs to be alone and away from us." Alby watched and Thomas visibly sank down in his seat at hearing this and took pity on him. "Don't take it too personally, he doesn't mean anything by it."

Thomas nodded and offered a small smile in response. For some reason this weighed a lot heavier on his heart than it should have. "Umm...okay. I think I'll head back to my room for a bit." He said standing up with his coffee mug in his hands. "Oh and thank you." He said to both of them this time. "I know I haven't been around that long but Newt does mean a lot to me so I really appreciate you sharing this with me." Thomas, the real Thomas, the hit-man Thomas, was taken aback by how genuine he sounded and felt. He knew all of this was just an act to get closer to Newt in order to assist him in ending his life but...for some reason all of this was beginning to feel real. Like the lines were starting to blur together.

Alby smiled a genuine smile at Thomas. "We know. Believe me, if we didn't trust you we wouldn't have said anything at all." He said, clearly protective of Newt.

"Don't mention it, Tom. I'm sure he appreciates all you do even when he gets distant like this. Just be patient and give him time." Minho said, trying to encourage Thomas not to give up on Newt or take his behavior to heart.

"Thanks guys. I'll catch ya later." He said walking out of the room and back down the hall to where Newt lay.

 When Thomas got back to their room Newt was still in the same spot he had been in when Thomas left, pressed up against the wall curled up in himself. Thomas hated to admit it but his heart truly broke at the sight. He never meant to feel pity for Newt but on his journey to understand Newt many feelings he shouldn't have began to pop up unexpectedly.

Thomas made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. "Newt-" Thomas whispered softly-"Newt." He said softly, his voice calm and comforting. 

Newt didn’t move from his place in bed and didn’t acknowledge Thomas’s presence at all. “Newt, please. I just wanna help. Tell me how I can help.” He didn’t want to sound or seem desperate but he couldn’t seem to help himself. For whatever reason Thomas felt like he genuinely wanted to help Newt out of this deep depression hole he seemed to have fallen into. “Newt, baby, please.” He said, his voice breaking at the lack of response from the blonde boy.

Something the brunet said seemed to get the blonde’s attention and he lethargically turned over to face Thomas. “You can’t help me, Tommy. No one can.”

Thomas was frozen in place for a moment. Suddenly he felt very unsure of himself. The idea that he couldn’t help Newt left a heavy weight on his chest that didn’t seem to want to disappear anytime soon. “Can I stay with you?” He whispered. “Would it help if I stayed with you?” As the words left his mouth he felt extremely self conscious, not knowing what to do if Newt said no. 

But Newt didn’t say anything. He simply took the blankets and lifted them up, making room for Thomas to scoot under the covers next to him. And Thomas did. As if mechanically his body moved without his mind processing the situation. Thomas scooted on the bed and laid beside Newt as the blonde boy dropped the covers over him.

Thomas turned on his side with his hands curled on the bed between him and Newt who was staring at him through hooded eyes. Thomas couldn't help but feel lost in his role as he took in the bruises under Newt's umber eyes and the curves and edges of his face.

Thomas _wanted_ to be here, in this bed, staring at the beautiful boy next to him. The realization of that hit him like a ten ton truck. This was not what he was supposed to be doing, not what he was supposed to be feeling. Thomas couldn't shake the feeling of _wanting_ to be near Newt, wanting to be _with_ Newt. Thomas didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure he could make himself stop caring for Newt and even worse than that Thomas wasn't sure if he would actually be able to kill the blonde.

"Tommy." He heard the blonde say, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, Newt?" Thomas asked, loving how fluffy the blonde's hair looked and how soft and sleepy his face looked.

"Thanks." The blonde said and Thomas saw something in Newt's eyes he knew neither of them could say but both of them felt.

"I'd do anything for you." Thomas said, running a hand down the side of Newt's face, the pads of his fingertips grazing over his soft blonde waves. "I just want you to be happy." Thomas whispered after a moment of silence, his voice broken and earnest. Because he did. He really wanted Newt to be happy. Wanted Newt to live or at least want to live.

"I want to be happy, too." The blonde said scooting closer to Thomas on the bed so he could rest his head on the other boy's firm chest. Newt listened to Thomas's heartbeat and focused on the warm, familiar hands rubbing soothing circles against his back.

"Get some rest, Newt. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Thomas couldn't help but revel at the fact that the other boy was in his arms. Something about Newt broke down all the walls in Thomas's heart. Everything cruel and screwed up about him was shattered by the blonde boy's gentle touch and soft whispers.

"Mmmm." Newt murmured into Thomas's chest closing his warm brown eyes. "G'night, Tommy." Ever so slowly Thomas noticed the other boy's breathing even out as he fell back asleep. In the comfort of their room, Thomas fell asleep holding Newt in his tan arms.

* * *

Minho had started to get worried at the fact that Thomas hadn't returned back to the common room since their little talk. To be honest, Minho thought that maybe...just maybe all of that had scared Thomas off. He couldn't help but doubt everything Thomas said sometimes. It was nothing against the kid himself, obviously, he just really worried about his best friend.

Thomas had seemed a little overwhelmed after his conversation with Alby and Minho got fed up with waiting for him to return so he decided to storm all over the building looking for him. After having trouble finding the brunette boy he decided to finally check his and Newt's room. Because, hey, maybe Thomas wasn't as freaked out as Minho thought he was.

So here he was, slowly cracking open the door of Newt and Thomas's room preparing for the worst- no Thomas. But what he saw actually surprised him. He certainly hadn't expected to find Thomas fast asleep cradling the thin blonde boy to his chest in Newt's bed.

Immediately upon seeing them he took his iPhone out and snapped a picture (okay maybe seven) of the two boys thinking they would be embarrassed later and he could use it as blackmail to force Newt to help him with his paper for his British Literature class. But as he looked at the picture(s) he took he noticed how peaceful they both look and it made him stop in his tracks for a moment, to really take the boy's in.

Thomas was laying toward the middle of the bed with Newt curled around his chest and torso. The blanket was draped over both of them but definitely covered Newt more than it did Thomas, almost as if the brunette had pulled it over Newt instead of himself. The lines that always seem to be prominent on Newt's forehead seem to be nonexistent in this moment. His favorite part of the whole thing was the way Newt had Thomas's shirt balled up in his fast and Thomas had both of his arms wrapped around the blonde as if to keep him close.

Minho couldn't help but grin and shake his head. He decided he wouldn't use the pictures against Newt as blackmail but instead he would go run back to the common room and show Alby how cute their friends looked together.

Minho quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, making his way to the common room with a devious smirk gracing his handsome features. Finally, the boys would be forced to admit their feelings to each other, if not on their own then by a push from their friends. Newt and Thomas would never hear the end of it after this, he would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I just really needed to get something written and posted since it has been awhile. If anyone has any comments or suggestions (plot or otherwise) I would be happy to hear it. Comment below and I'll be sure to get back to you. Thank you!


	5. 4.5 Months Remaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fall semester kicks in the schools autumn parties begin but not everyone has a good time. Newt finds himself alone. Thomas and Minho get wasted. Alby's a little bitch. And so sorry Newt, sweetie, but good luck with those two drunk idiots.

 It was late September, so late it was nearly October, and all the students at the academy were gathered together for their autumn bonfires. It was getting late and Newt wasn’t a fan of standing out in the freezing cold night holding a red solo cup of a questionable drink that definitely contained an even more questionable alcohol percentage.

Newt had texted Minho and Tommy at least an hour ago (and definitely more than once) because it was their idea to go to the bloody bonfire in the first place. 

Newt had seen Alby earlier in the night hanging out with his new friends. When Newt had gone over to approach him Alby had just smiled and waved before turning his back on Newt and continuing to walk away with the group of boys he had been talking to. It hurt him deeply but there was nothing he could do but accept that his relationship with Alby would never be the same and he needed to move on.

So there Newt stood, frozen in place, sipping on his disgusting drink wishing he could crawl into bed and never leave. He was so _pissed_ at Minho right now for convincing him to go in the first place. Tommy on the other hand....well he couldn't really be mad at Tommy. After all, how was he supposed to know Minho was such an unpredictable party animal? Newt couldn't help but think of excuses as to why Tommy wasn't around...none of them really made him feel any better, though.

In a protest to his depression, Newt downed the rest of his drink (it was his second of the night) and did his best to keep from making a face as the liquor burned his throat. At least it would warm him up, he thought bitterly. Five more minutes, he decided. Five more minutes and that's it he was going back to bed.

An arm snaked around his shoulders and he was pulled tightly into a warm body. Newt looked up with wide doe eyes, his tipsy mind trying to process the situation he found himself in. Relief filled the blonde and his body relaxed as he took in the sight of flushed cheeks and scruffy brown hair.

"Tommy...what are you doing?" Newt asked, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Finding you, obviously!" He exclaimed, a wide and mischievous smile graced his handsome face.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere for you!" Minho added, forcing Newt's attention on him, tearing his face from it's close proximity to Tommy's.

"You looked _everywhere_ for _me_?" Newt asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yup! Everyyyyywhere." Minho slurred, clearly as drunk as Thomas.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Newt muttered, rolling his eyes at his two very immature friends.

Thomas looked at Newt with an exaggerated shocked expression gracing his handsome face. "Newt!" He gasped, pulling his free hand (the one that wasn't wrapped around the blonde's shoulders) to rest against his chest over his heart. "Wow! I can't believe you think I'd lie to you. You wound me, Newt. Wound me!" Thomas yelled, caused Newt to wince since his face was too close for comfort to his ear.

"What he said!" Minho chimed in, taking advantage of the situation.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Newt said, knowing he'd have two very drunk friends he'd need to take back to their dorm by the end of the night. "Fine, I believe you." He conceded not in the mood to reason with these two drunk idiots.

"And I...forgive you." Thomas said, grinning a gummy grin up at him.

"I'll think about forgiving you." Minho said with a hiccup, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Christ! Did you lot drink the whole bar when you were wagging off from hangin' about with me?" Newt asked accusingly, still slightly hurt that Minho and (especially) Thomas had been nowhere to be found during almost the entire duration of the party.

"Yup!" Minho giggled, moving to lean against Newt and wrapping his arm around Newt's back and Thomas's arm. The three walked together with Newt carrying most of their weight as he tried to slyly lead them back to their dorms.

"Did you have fun?" Tommy asked Newt, his voice too sincere for Newt's own good.

"Uh....yeah. It was loads of fun." Newt lied, plastering a fake smile on his face that ended up looking a bit like he was cringing.

Thomas rested his intense gaze on Newt's face, looking quite puzzled as he examined the blonde's expression. "Okay." He said quietly, clearly knowing better and leaving it alone for the time being.

"What about you?"

"What?" Thomas asked.

Newt let out an amused but slightly exasperated laugh. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh! Yeah, it was great. This idiot over here-" Thomas said patting Minho's arm"- totally sucks at beer pong, though. I had to carry the team but we still lost."

"I don't suck at beer pong!" Minho exclaimed, taking this accusation very seriously.

"Oh, no, dude, you're right. You don't just suck you're the _worst_ beer pong player I've _ever_ seen!"

"You got me way too drunk before that's not fair!" Minho whined.

"Oh so now it's my fault you can't hold your beer?" Thomas asked, voice booming in Newt's ear.

"Oh you did not just say tha-"

"ALRIGHT!" Newt yelled over the both of them. "That's enough. Bloody 'ell you're both yellin' in my ear I've just about gone deaf listening to you to sodding idiots. I'm not doing this with you shanks. From here on out until we get to the dorm I want total silence or so help me god I'll throw you two idiots in the bushes and make you sleep outside in the cold. Do you understand me?" Minho and Thomas both closed their mouths and quickly nodded their agreement. "Good."

Newt led the two drunk boys towards their dorm room in silence, he held in his frustrations as he strained under the pressure of their weight. Just as they were reaching the sidewalk that led to their building Minho tapped Newt on the shoulder, making the blonde stop and turn to look at him just in time to see Minho throw up all over the concrete. "Bloody hell!" Newt exclaimed, doing his best to stay calm. "Why didn't you tell me you were nauseous?"

"You told us not to talk." Minho answered like a toddler, wiping the remaining vomit from the side of his mouth with the back of his hoodie sleeve.

Newt stared at him in utter disbelief, blinking a few times because how the fuck was this really happening right now? "Right." He said, getting a grip on himself he continued to the dorm. He quickly punched in the security code on the door and Thomas grabbed the handle when the green light flashed and held the door until they all were inside.

Newt stared up at the stairs starting to get really pissed off about having to drag his friends home. He closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds and let out an exasperated breath. "Shuck, alright." He whispered, stumbling up the stairs while making sure no one fell or broke any bones on the way.

Finally, after two flights of stairs Newt managed to make it to the common room where he dropped both boys on the couch. Newt plopped down on a seat at the little dining table and took this time to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. After resting for a few minutes he got up and went to the fridge to pour his drunk friends so water to help them sober up. When he turned back to the couch Mino was already curled up in a ball fast asleep and Thomas, to the blonde's surprise, evidently hadn't taken his eyes off Newt. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up without his permission.

"How do you feel?" He asked handing Tommy the glass of water he had poured for him and setting the other one down on the end table closest to Minho.

"I'm fine. I won't throw up like this shank." Thomas promised, drinking the water and setting it down on the table.

"Good." Newt said awkwardly, suddenly feeling self conscious under the brunette's gaze. "Umm are you ready for bed?" Newt asked after a moment of uncomfortable (on his end) silence.

"Yeah." Thomas said, his own face flush from the alcohol. Thomas stood up, swaying a bit from the alcohol and blood that rushed to his head.

Newt's protective reflexes kicked in and he grabbed Thomas's arm and quickly steadied him. "Here, let me help you." Newt said, standing in Thomas's personal space.

The brunette stared at Newt with the same intense gaze the blonde became more and more familiar with as the night went on. "I'd like that." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Newt blushed, staring up at Tommy dumbly for a few moments before getting a grip on himself and looking down shyly. "O-okay." He stuttered, holding on to Thomas's arm as he led him down the hall and into their room.

Newt set Thomas down on his bed and watched the brunette struggle to take his clothes off. Finally, after Thomas had kicked his jeans down on their bedroom floor, Newt stepped in and helped the brunette detangle himself from his hoodie. "Thanks," Thomas said with that same award wining smile he always seemed to have on his handsome face.

God Newt wanted to kick himself for all his gay thoughts regarding his friend. Surely, Thomas wasn't into guys. Thomas must've been one of those guys that are so secure in their sexuality they don't mind being affectionate towards their friends. Thomas must've been like this with all his close guy friends. There's no way the looks Thomas gave Newt meant anything more than friendship, the blonde thought trying to rationalize Thomas's behavior.

"Newt?" Thomas asked, his voice pulling the blonde from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" Newt asked, blinking a few times to focus.

"Goodnight." Thomas said sleepily.

"Oh....yeah goodnight." He said leaning down to tuck Thomas into bed since he had basically stripped himself naked (down to his boxers).

As Newt began to pull back from Thomas he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him from moving to his own bed. "Newt." Thomas said, causing the blonde to turn around and face him. "I'm really sorry." He said before dropping his grip on Newt's wrist and turning around and curling up against the wall, his back to Newt.

The blonde stood there frozen in place. Sorry? Why would Thomas have anything to be sorry for?

Newt quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. As he tried to fall asleep he couldn't help but think about what Thomas had said. The words ringing in his ear over and over again. Why would Tommy be sorry? Doing his best to shake it off, Newt told himself that Thomas was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. He was just drunk. That must've been it. After all, no matter how long he thought about it Newt couldn't think of a damn thing Thomas had done wrong to be sorry about. It's not like he had lied to Newt about anything or broke any of his belongings or bothered him in anyway. Thomas was just drunk, that's all. It didn't mean anything...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long and isn't even good. I'm working on building up Newt's suspicions if you couldn't tell. I hope you guys like it even if its really bad and continue to support my story. Thank you for your support. I haven't proof read this chapter yet so if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know. Any suggestions for how the plot should go, comment below. Thanks~


End file.
